Unless otherwise indicated, the foregoing is not admitted to be prior art to the claims recited herein and should not be construed as such.
Standby power is an important specification in many mobile integrated circuits (ICs), particularly ICs involving large digital circuits such as WLAN/WAN SoCs, and application processors. For example, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), delivery traffic indication maps (DTIMs) inform clients about the presence of buffered multicast/broadcast data on the access point. DTIMs are generated and included in beacons to signal the presence of data at the access point. Accordingly, the power requirements for DTIM communications is an important specification in ICs that support wireless systems, comprising a mix of active power consumption and sleep state power consumption specifications. Lowering sleep state power consumption can reduce DTIM power consumption and thus improve mobile device battery life.
In general, lowering sleep state power consumption in any power device can improve battery life.